El despacho del Jefe o Continuidad decorativa
by Sherry Furude
Summary: Los miembros de la Organización deben poseer una amplia variedad de habilidades. Gin y Vodka no sabían que la decoración de interiores era una de ellas. Crackfic.


**DISCLAIMER:** _Detective Conan_ pertenece por entero a **Gosho Aoyama**. Éste es **un trabajo fan sin ánimo de lucro.**

* * *

 **Alerta de Contenido:** mención implícita de asesinato.

* * *

 **El despacho del Jefe o Continuidad decorativa**

Gin llamó a la puerta blanca con decisión. Una voz familiar contestó "Adelante" desde el otro lado. Miró de reojo a Vodka y los dos hombres entraron en la habitación.

Sin importar los años como miembro, sin importar el cargo, las visitas al despacho de "esa persona" eran raramente motivo de alegría para nadie; para los pocos "afortunados" (si se podía usar ese término) que lo hacían, mejor dicho. El líder de la organización era una persona extremadamente reservada. El mero hecho de oír su voz era un honor reservado a los miembros de más alto rango. Apenas unas veinte personas habían llegado a entrar en su despacho. Menos habían vivido para contarlo.

Gin y Vodka eran dos de esas personas.

Gin paró al poco de entrar al despacho, guardando una distancia respetuosa de la gran mesa de roble, a la vez que procuraba adoptar una postura que transmitiera seguridad pero no provocación.

-¿Nos ha llamado?

Su superior asintió con la cabeza. En la penumbra que envolvía la habitación, las sombras impedían distinguir más que la forma general de lo poco que se veía de su rostro.

-Se trata de un asunto extremadamente delicado -informó su superior en un tono tranquilo-. Algo para lo que necesito ayuda… Vuestra ayuda.

Las cejas de Gin se apretaron la una contra la otra.

-Por supuesto. ¿Qué es?

"Esa persona" se mantuvo en silencio. El traje de Vodka crujió suavemente detrás de Gin; probablemente, su compañero se había ajustado la corbata.

Tras un rato, la silla de oficina giró hacia ellos y su superior preguntó:

-¿Sabéis de decoración de interiores?

Gin parpadeó.

-¿Disculpe?

-Decoración de interiores -repitió su superior, poniéndose en pie-. ¿A vosotros… se os da bien la decoración de interiores, por casualidad?

-Me temo que no.

Su interlocutor miró hacia Vodka. Él negó con la cabeza.

-Yo tampoco.

-Veréis, -comenzó su superior, apoyándose en la mesa- cada vez que entro en mi despacho miro a mi alrededor y… siempre es igual. Y eso es normal y está bien y todo eso, y sé que fui yo quien decidió la decoración y la distribución hace tiempo, y durante mucho tiempo me sentí muy a gusto con cómo había quedado, y aun así… Mirad a vuestro alrededor. -Gin y Vodka obedecieron-. ¿No creéis que este despacho tiene mucho potencial por explotar? Por ejemplo, fijaos en el piano. -Señaló con la mano hacia un extremo de la habitación-. ¿No os parece… aburrido? ¡Y la parte trasera del despacho, ya que estamos! ¿No parece… atestada, abarrotada, con el mueble bar y eso? ¡Y mi escritorio! ¿No creéis que quedaría mejor en otro sitio?

Gin carraspeó.

-Si me lo permite…

-Adelante.

-Algo que me gustaría señalar es que la habitación es… bueno, bastante oscura. Comprendo que va en sintonía con la estética de nuestra organización -añadió, adivinando la reacción de su superior-. Y que la oscuridad (la oscuridad física, la ausencia de luz) ayuda a mantener su privacidad. Pero si yo fuera a redecorar esta habitación, el primer cambio que haría sería pintar las paredes de un color más claro. Un tono más claro de negro, quizá, o un gris oscuro. No digo que tengan que ser de un blanco nuclear.

-Eso también -habló Vodka-. La puerta de entrada habría que volver a pintarla, o retocarla por lo menos: ya no es blanca, sino más bien de un color amarillento bastante feo. Aunque no hace falta que siga siendo blanca.

-Es por el contraste -explicó su superior-. Primero con el pasillo, en el que todo es grisáceo, y luego con el interior del despacho, que es negro entero. Sorprende a la gente. Les llama la atención.

-Sí, pero… -protestó Vodka-. No me malinterprete, la idea suena genial, pero llevada a la práctica no queda ni la mitad de bien. Esa puerta blanca ahí en medio de ese pasillo grisáceo… La primera vez que la vi pensé que había encontrado el armario de la limpieza.

-Vodka tiene razón -concedió Gin-. ¿No podría colgar una placa o algo?

-¡Y qué pasa con la estética!

-¿A lo mejor podría ser una placa de ébano? -sugirió Vodka-. ¿Con las palabras grabadas en la madera?

Su superior asintió.

-Eso suena bien… Pero todo eso requiere mucho tiempo. Y mucho pensar, porque son cambios bastante permanentes. Centrémonos en lo que podemos cambiar con más facilidad: la distribución de los muebles.

-Creo que la mesa se podría poner más hacia atrás -declaró Vodka-. Está demasiado cerca de la puerta. Cuanto más lejos esté, más impresión dará de poder y dominación y superioridad y todo eso.

-Y el mueble bar podría colocarse al fondo de la habitación, junto al piano -aconsejó Gin.

-Pero eso rompería la armonía de la habitación -aseguró Vodka-. Lo que tenemos que hacer es echar el piano más hacia el lado.

-O -intervino su superior- podríamos empujar el piano hacia un lado y el mueble bar hacia el fondo, manteniéndolo contra la pared.

-O podríamos colocarlos cada uno en un extremo de la pared del fondo -apuntó Gin, emocionándose-. Y llevaríamos el escritorio más hacia el fondo también, pero manteniendo siempre la misma distancia hacia cada lado de la habitación para que quede centrado.

-¡Sí! ¡Algo así quiero para mi despacho!

-¿Nos ponemos manos a la obra? -propuso Gin, arremangándose la gabardina. Los otros dos asintieron-. Podemos empezar con el piano.

-Por cierto, -cuestionó Vodka en voz alta mientras los tres se dirigían al fondo de la habitación- ¿por qué tiene un piano?

Su superior rió entre dientes.

-Ah, es una larga historia. Veréis…

* * *

 **N/A:**

Algo que siempre digo y uno de los principios en torno a los que gira mi fanfiction es que, **con contadas excepciones, todo lo que haya publicado en Internet está escrito en piedra** : no puedo negarlo ni contradecirlo en otro fanfic. Me gusta ser consistente. Hoy, mientras trabajaba en un fic en el que aparece el despacho del Jefe, he buscado las descripciones del mismo en mis fanfics previos.

El despacho del Jefe de la Organización ha aparecido varias veces en mi fanfiction; principalmente, en mi fanfiction en español (por mucho que más de un fic me haga sangrar los ojos hoy en día). Las descripciones siempre han sido relativamente escasas y algo ambiguas, aun si en mi mente yo tenía una imagen clara de la habitación y, lo más importante, de la distribución del mobiliario. Y al contrastar las descripciones de dos fics en concreto ( _Ruptura_ y _El fin_ )me he dado cuenta de que las imágenes que tenía en mente cuando escribí cada uno de ellos **no coincidían.** La diferencia no era abismal; lo único que no podía hacer encuadrar era **la posición del mueble bar**. No variaba demasiado, pero sí lo suficiente como para **romper la continuidad de mi imagen mental del despacho**. De broma y sin otra opción, **me dije que quizá el Jefe había cambiado los muebles de sitio** , que quizá se había hartado de la decoración de su despacho.

Y me gustó tanto la idea que decidí convertirla en un (crack)fic.

Y helo aquí. Primero lo escribí en inglés, pero luego me di cuenta de que para pillar el chiste interno y metaficticio (la consistencia de las descripciones del despacho del Jefe en mi fanfiction) hacía falta haberse leído fics míos que sólo están en español, así que lo traduje.

Por ser un crackfic, **no considero que lo que describo ocurriera "de verdad" en mi línea temporal fan de** _ **Detective Conan**_ ; estos fics fuera de mi línea temporal son una de las pocas excepciones a la regla que he mencionado al principio. Pero me gusta pensar que, en algún momento de mi línea temporal, el Jefe sí que se hartó de la decoración de su despacho y cambió los muebles de sitio… **incluyendo el mueble bar…**

 **Muchas gracias por leer este fic.** ¡No temáis mandarme una review contándome que os ha parecido! Me hará muy feliz saber vuestra opinión.

 **¡Besos y hasta la próxima!**


End file.
